


reversal

by asanoyatwink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Bottom Azumane Asahi, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Role Reversal, Top Nishinoya Yuu, When Will I Stop Writing About Asanoya, also at the end, are you proud of me guys, bottom asahi is just something else., happy late bday noya, have fun fucking ur boyfriend, i did it, i like writing top asahi but ..., they're both switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asanoyatwink/pseuds/asanoyatwink
Summary: REVERSALn.  1)  an act or instance of reversing.orwait for it ... wait for it ... aaand ... NOYA FINALLY GETS TO TOP ASAHI! ON HIS BIRTHDAY! GUYS ARE YOU PROUD OF ME? also, this was set about halfway between reconciliation and enouement. asahi and noya have been together about a year, and this is the first time noya tops. though, you don't have to read reconcilation or enouement to understand this fic.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	reversal

Noya has always enjoyed his birthdays.

Every year. Whether he'd be out with his family, or the volleyball team, or whoever, he'd always get to spend his day of the year with the people he loves.  
A year later after meeting Asahi again, this time is no different.

Obviously, he's always had a strong sense of admiration towards Asahi, even if he did quit volleyball for a while and that came off to Noya immediately as scared and wimpy.  
They weren't necessarily on the best of terms back then, but still, Noya refused to play without the ace — his ace. So as much as he would probably deny it, he did, he really did care about Asahi.

And he still does. In fact, he's more or less living with him now. It had been, what, maybe fourteen months or so since he's 'moved in' to Asahi's house (though it was more like Asahi inviting him in).

He's definitely adapted to Asahi's routine since then, and now that it's October again, Asahi's back into college work. As Asahi predicted, Noya did have to comfort him through a few mental breakdowns.

It being October also means that Noya's birthday is within range. More specifically, Noya's birthday is today.  
Asahi, in all his kindness, decided that he would 'throw his college laptop from the roof of their apartment if it meant spending his time with Noya today'. Noya really, really hoped Asahi didn't mean that, but alright, he's not complaining.

They've been just about everywhere today, including random convenience stores with flavors of popsicles that Noya hadn't tried yet, despite his constant insisting that he was the master of all popsicles.

More or less, Noya is running on a sugar-high and eleven hours of sleep.

Poor Asahi, needless to say. He's had to pay for every activity and has had to deal with Noya's random fidgeting and incessant screaming. Noya's almost 100% sure that if anybody else on the team (and maybe his parents) had to deal with this, he'd likely get punched square in the face.

Bless Asahi's sweet, beautiful soul. Noya doesn't know how he does it.

Now, walking down the sidewalk back to Asahi's apartment, Noya would probably say it was seven o'clock or so, judging by the orange sky he saw every time he'd come up from a cartwheel.

He's not high, he's just really, really happy (though a normal person wouldn't think so).

They eventually reach their destination, Noya bouncing around the stairs while Asahi unlocks the door, laughing while ushering Noya inside. "You're really happy today, Noya?"  
Noya is so unexplainably happy that he can't actually put it into words, so he just nods aggressively and beams some more.

Asahi only smiles, closing the door behind them and quickly encompassing Noya into a hug. "How old are you again today?"

"I'm only a few months younger than you, Asahi-san, how could you ask me that?"

"Just need a reminder."

Noya huffs. "Asahi-san! I'm 25!"

Asahi chuckles a bit, running his fingers through Noya's gel-stiff hair. "Ah, that's it. Nishinoya Yuu, what god had the presence of mind to bless me with you for so long?"  
And it just hits Noya. They really have known each other for a long time. "I don't know, Asahi-san." Though he does smile into Asahi's chest, letting himself get momentarily lost in the feel of Asahi's soft fingers across his scalp.

Noya doesn't really know what his deal with having his hair pet is, but okay, he supposes, Asahi can't judge him if he doesn't know.

Even though he's pretty sure Asahi wouldn't care, anyways. They've had sex a handful of times, each time somehow better than the last, and he found out that Asahi apparently has a bit of a bondage/foreplay kink.

That was discovered involving Asahi's bedframe, one of those massager vibrators, and a shoelace.

Speaking of which, now that he remembers it fully, slowly parting through the cloudy haze of absolute sugar madness, that's really the only time he recalls Asahi ever being close to a bottom.

He frowns into Asahi's chest. 

He's never brought it up, but Noya really, really wants to fuck Asahi into the bed, until he's moaning and writhing and begging, hips rutting up into nothing, reduced to a puddle of nothing but satisfaction and pure want.

Okay, Noya thinks, that got very hot very fast.

"Hey Asahi-san," Noya tilts his head up to where he's resting his chin on Asahi's lower ribcage. "if I could have one real birthday wish, would you let me have it, no matter what it was?"

"Uh ... yeah, generally speaking, unless it was, like, committing murder." Asahi says, tone wavering like his whole sentence is a question.

"Cool. If that one birthday wish, was for, uh ... metotopyou, would you let me have it?"

Asahi shoots him a confused look. "Slow down, Nishino — "

Noya cuts him off with a sharp inhale. "Can I fuck you?"

And Asahi loses it, more or less. "Wh — what?!" He nearly stumbles over, and Noya has to place two firm hands on Asahi's sternum to level them both.

"You heard me. Can I fuck you? Y'know, like you do to me?"

Asahi's face is beet red. Honestly, in all the time Noya's known Asahi, he picks on him all the time for his tendency to turn into tomato form when he's embarrassed. "Ohmygod, jesus help me, oh, god, okay, okay, I guess, sure, I guess you c — can, if you want to?"

Noya's whole everything smiles. He's happy all over, is what the point is. "Hehe. I'll be gentle, Asahi-san," He purrs, wrapping his arms around Asahi's neck to pull him down into a kiss. Noya can stand on the tips of his toes, but he still can't quite reach Asahi, so the pulling is involuntary.

Asahi goes down willingly, literally radiating heat. There are still traces of red along his cheekbone and ears minutes later ... god. Noya wants to make him blush all over. "Wh — what do you mean, 'you'll be gentle'?"

"Like, I don't want to hurt you, so I'll be as gentle and slow and patient as you are with meee," Noya trails off, slowly walking Asahi to the bedroom while kissing him. 

"Uh, I dunno, Noya, you're kinda ... "

He stops walking and forces eye contact with Asahi, glaring to get the answer out of him. "I'm kinda what?"

Asahi practically squeaks, tilting his eyes up to stare at the ceiling of the hallway. "You're, um, you're kinda a man of action, and I don't see you necessarily as the, ah, how do I put this ... the gentle type."

Noya frowns. His sunshine energy instantly turns to moping energy. But, that's not going to stop him is it? Has Asahi being a little nervous ever stopped the both of them, in the end?

Absolutely not, and it never will.

"Asahi-san." Noya says his name so darkly that Asahi pales. "I want to have sex with you. I — I may not exactly know everything, considering that the only thing I've ever done to you was really jerking you off, and the only time I've ever penetrated anything would be by my own doing, but I get it. I understand because I assume that how you finger me would be about the same way you would want to be fingered, right?"

Asahi looks off to the side, playing with his fingers subconsciously. "M — Maybe."

"Good, good, great," Noya shakes his fists, grabbing hold of Asahi's hips and pushing him towards the bedroom. "Now, let's do this already, yeah?"

"Right."

Working Asahi up is easy. It doesn't matter whether be emotionally or sexually, but there's never something that directly pushes his buttons; it's always a build-up of things, a process. Despite his inability to follow instructions, Noya always specifically accustoms his sexual pace to Asahi — kissing down his body, biting where he sees fit, and sucking until the skin turns purple — rather than just diving right into fucking itself.

Noya's an impatient guy in general, but somehow, he always finds it in himself to put Asahi first rather than himself. Which is a little surprising, considering Noya would really top and want to get this done, but no. He's going to make this just as good for Asahi as Asahi has made it for him.  
And trust him when he says that he will do anything to reach his goals.

They're on the bed now, Asahi beneath him. Noya's working on tugging Asahi's shirt up, and once he gets that done, he's back to lavishing Asahi's stomach with kisses, making sure to work him up so they can get down.

As he said, turning Asahi on isn't a difficult task — just broad brushes of fingertips and lots of messy kissing.  
Noya's really grateful he found someone like Asahi, someone who's willing to drop everything for him, someone who's already devoted and they're not necessarily in a commitial relationship yet.

Though he wishes they were, but Noya isn't sure whether he's ready for marriage yet. One thing he's perfectly sure of, however, is that he wants to make Asahi moan his name, over and over and over and over — 

"Y — Yuu. You're biting a little hard there," Asahi's weak voice comes from somewhere above Noya, and Noya realizes that he's been biting at the same spot on Asahi's navel for a solid two minutes.

He jumps a bit. "Ah, sorry Asahi-san," Noya wipes his thumb over the spot, almost delighted at how bruised and red it is already, but a little guilty that he also put Asahi through physical pain. "Sorry." In all honesty, he really does want to make Asahi his. He wants to mark Asahi, wants to claim him, but not in a way that Asahi doesn't want.  
"Hey, hey, you're okay. It was just a little pinch," Asahi says while chuckling, bringing Noya closer for a kiss. "that's all."

Noya takes that as permission to continue, kissing down Asahi's face, his neck, his torso, and all the way back to just above his pants. Speaking of which, who needs pants, anyways? Noya tugs Asahi's pants down, not hesitating to lick over the growing wet spot through his boxers.

"A — Ah, fuck, Yuu, don't — "

When could Asahi ever hide his real emotions? Noya knows he doesn't actually want him to stop, so he continues mouthing at the spot, tasting salt and bitterness through the fabric.

"Yuu, stop — "

Asahi keeps trying to buck up into Noya's face, so Noya grips tightly on Asahi's hips and sucks with a little more enthusiasm.

"Yuu!" A sharp gasp and suddenly, Asahi's coming. Noya's almost surprised, but he keeps licking with full strokes of his tongue, reveling in how fast he made Asahi come.  
Wait. He didn't think this through all the way.

"Hey Asahi-san, are you okay to keep going?"

Asahi looks ruined. He's heaving, biting his wrist, hair disheveled and fully down, face redder than a stop sign. "I — ah — " Asahi's hips twitch for a brief moment, ramming up into nothing to try to milk the last of his orgasm. He's quiet for a skin-crawling second, trying to catch his breath (and probably his sense of thought). "I dunno." Asahi's pupils are blown as he makes eye contact with Noya, then blinks a few hazy times. "I really don't."

Noya closes his eyes and breathes, nodding his head a little. "Alright."

"No, no, wait — I, I still want to bottom." Asahi lunges up with sudden strength, taking Noya's hands in his own. "For you. Yeah. I'm alright."

"Asahi. I don't want you to be in pain at the expense of my pleasure."

Asahi still looks a bit out of it. "I'm not going to be in pain. I wouldn't do this if it were bringing me nothing but pain."

Noya narrows his eyes. "You know damn well that you would."

"Yuu, you wouldn't let me do this if it were bringing me nothing but pain."

This is their form of arguing. It never spirals into anything serious, but there's usually a heated moment in the middle of what was supposed to be a sexually heated moment. "Fine. But ... pinky promise me." Noya holds his pinky out, something childish, but something that he and Asahi have always done.

"Of course." Asahi curls his pinky around Noya's and tightens for a solid second. "Now, c'mon. I want you to make very aggressive, energetic love to me." There's a smile on Asahi's face, and Noya can't help but mirror it.

"Story of our life, Asahi-san."

And Asahi's back is on the mattress again, Noya tonguing him down and grinding against him. He absent-mindedly reaches for the lube in the nightstand, and pauses. "You want me to use a condom, right?"

"Mmnh, we just got our bloodwork done, and this is the first time I'm bottoming, so ... "

Noya waves his hand in a circular motion, basically saying 'spit it out already'.

"So no. I don't want you to use a condom." Asahi comes to his conclusion, and a grin resembling the Cheshire Cat's spreads across Noya's face. "You naughty little thing, Asahi ... "  
"I really am, aren't I?"

Noya laughs, because no, no he's not. Asahi was always the voice of reason, the mediator, the one who always jumped to help others, the one who was considered the 'softie' — which does make it better when he agrees to risqué things like this.

"Anyways, I'm assuming the great Azumane Asahi has already taken all the necessary prerequisites prior to this little rendezvous of ours ...?"

"No, I haven't," Asahi begins, pushing himself back up. "considering that this was completely out of the blue, so if you'll excuse me ... " He gets up and walks down the hall, and Noya can hear the opening and closing of the bathroom door.

He takes a moment to mentally prepare himself for what's about to happen. Asahi is always so gentle and loving and patient with him, and Noya obviously wants to reciprocate, but ... it doesn't feel like it would be his own doing if he tried to replicate Asahi's way of sex.

His face scrunches up. He knows he's not going to be anything but nice to Asahi, considering this is his first time, but another part of him wants to absolutely ruin him, wants to screw him into the bed until he's babbling fragments of Noya's name, until he's unsure whether he wants to grind down into the bed or into Noya's hips, until he's in such a pure, driven state of mind to reach absolute pleasure.

Noya's cock twitches through his underwear. He really, really has to stop thinking about this if he wants to last two minutes inside the heat and warmth and tightness and absolutely blatant beauty that is Azumane Asahi's body — 

Asahi comes back, shutting the door behind him. "Woah," he chuckles, striding over to sit beside Noya on the bed. "What is that look on your face, Yuu?"

"Oh, um, nothin'." He makes grabby hands, maneuvering to where he's straddling Asahi with either foot at the sides of his thighs. "Just thinkin' about how I've wanted you like this for so long now," he whispers, mouthing at Asahi's jawline.

"Oh my god, is it possible to come from words," Asahi says quietly, hips not-so-subtly bouncing up into Noya's ass. "Please, Yuu, take me."

Noya smiles, eyes fluttering up so he's staring at the lube behind Asahi. "This is gonna be the best birthday ever," Noya thinks out loud, pushing Asahi back onto his back where he belongs, and immediately reaching for the lubricant. 

When he goes to pop it open, Asahi's eyes seem to watch his every movement, and Noya's afraid that Asahi's afraid. "Asahi-san. We don't have to do this just because I want to do this. I want you to be as comfortable as possible, even if that means just sitting here and grinding against each other."

Asahi doesn't say anything; he grabs Noya by the hips and yanks him forward, to where Asahi's mouth is brushing the shell of his ear. "Nishinoya Yuu. For the twentieth time, I want this. I'm supposed to be the anxious and overly-questioning one. You do your own thing. I don't mind grinding. I don't mind simple teasing. But if you don't fuck me already, we're gonna have problems."

He finishes with a kiss to Noya's neck. "Now, get off me and finger me. Before you fuck me, of course."

As much as Noya hates Asahi's anxiousness, his general timid personality, and his shyness, he can be insanely hot in the moments where he knows what he's doing.

When Noya finally gets both their underwear off, he's almost dumbstruck by the fact that Asahi is slowly becoming hard again, despite having came not long ago. "Did you seriously turn yourself on by trying to turn me on?"

"Oh no, I didn't turn myself on. What got me going was the look on your face after I finished talking."

"When the hell did you talk so smooth suddenly?!"

"When I got over the idea of being anxious around you."

"Asahi!"

Asahi giggles, that precious yet sinful little giggle of his. His legs are spread, his hands are over his chest, and his head is almost tilted over to his right shoulder so he can get a good look at Noya's red face.

Noya hates the fact that he knows that's exactly what Asahi's thinking.

"You're so pretty like this, Asahi-san," Noya murmurs, pouring lube directly onto Asahi's cock. "I really should've done this to you sooner."  
Asahi whimpers.

Noya doesn't stop, but in his head, he's contemplating whether that noise — that cute, adorable little noise — was due to direct stimulation, or maybe because Asahi has a thing for being told ...

... How pretty he is. How good he is.

"Yeah? You think I don't love admiring your beautiful body, Asahi-san?" He gives a firm stroke upward, reveling in the muffled wail he gets. Noya's finally put Asahi right back where he belongs. "I think you're gorgeous. I think ... I think you're perfect." He squeezes Asahi's dick a little to get the point across, and Asahi's eyelids flutter, pupils blown for the third time in an hour.

Noya leans down a bit, harshly licking around the head. Luckily for him, Asahi decided that once, they would spice it up with flavored lube — the kind they settled on was cherry — so it's almost overly pleasurable for Noya to be coating Asahi's cock in both cherry-flavored lubricant and his saliva.

"You — you're so good, Asahi. You feel so good, baby. So good in my hands, and — and in my mouth. You're everything I want," Noya's voice is thick and warm and sappy, and he's sure he's over-enunciating it, lost in the delirious heat of Asahi's body, lost in his own mind, but he really wants Asahi to know how amazing he is.

"You've always made everything so perfect for me, sweetheart, and I wanna make your first time perfect for you." He finally leans up, needing a breath of fresh air, lubricant and spit dripping off his chin. No matter how much he wipes it away, he can never really get it entirely — though that's the last thing on his mind when he sees Asahi's pretty, pretty face. 

Asahi's wrecked, beyond words and beyond legible shades of red. He's breathing heavily, and there are little bitten-off whimpers that stay in his throat, watching Noya absolutely envelop him with all the energy he can muster.

Noya decides that he might as well get on with this. He'll save teasing Asahi for another time, when they're sure they know what they're doing; for now, he's ready to put his dick in a beautiful ass.

After he sufficiently works Asahi up, of course. He stares at his fingers, estimating that he'll need about three to get them where they need to be. He goes ahead and lubes one up, circling around Asahi's rim — he gets a shocked gasp — and pushes it in after a few seconds.

Noya knows that it's not painful, just pretty uncomfortable at first. It doesn't ever really ever feel better until you have two fingers inside yourself, and although he figures that Asahi's body works the same way, he wants to give him time to prepare, at least.

He thrusts the digit in, not too fast nor too hard. His fingertip is angled to where he can almost, almost feel Asahi's prostate, and judging by the nervous (yet excited, almost) look on Asahi's face, that's exactly what that is.

If only his fingers were just a bit longer. Oh well, he can probably reach it with his dick, though.

The thought is somehow both nerve-wracking and endearing at the same time. He's really going to get to do this.

Once Asahi's breathing smooths out enough to notice, Noya pours lube onto his second finger, almost so much that it drips onto the sheets. No, fuck that, because sheets can be washed. He'd rather hurt the sheets than hurt Asahi by not using enough lubricant.

"Ah," Asahi whines, legs twitching. Noya shushes him with a smoothing palm down his thigh, giving a light squeeze as he pulls out one and pushes in with two. Hopefully that would give Asahi something other than penetration to focus on.

It ... doesn't look like it, no. But the good part is that he doesn't look uncomfortable. Actually, the last thing that Noya would say Asahi looks like is uncomfortable. He just looks like he's enjoying himself.

There's even a little smile on his face. How precious.

"P — Precious?"

Ah, fuck. Noya needs to learn how to control himself. When he was a teenager, he learned to keep his voice down when he was masturbating considering that there were very thin walls in his apartment complex, but with Asahi, it's like all hell breaks loose. He really can't control himself.

It's somehow hot and a bit embarrassing at the same time. Though, he figures that's how Asahi feels right now. At least they're both on the same page.

"Yeah," Noya says, swallowing hard to clear his throat. "Yeah. You're precious. Your little moans and gasps are precious. Wanna ... wanna make it all mine," he murmurs, beginning to scissor his fingers. Noya folds over Asahi so he can press their lips together, swallowing all of Asahi's delicious sounds.

Asahi chokes out something that sounds suspiciously like 'it's already yours', and Noya becomes brutally aware of how achingly hard he is. One stroke and he would come, probably.

He doesn't want that, though. He wants to drag out this sweet torture for as long as possible, and then he realizes that he only has one more finger to go and he can fuck Asahi.  
Noya almost frowns. Part of him wants to find something, anything to occupy Asahi for awhile, until Noya feels it's been long enough, but the more sensible part of him wants to do this as soon as possible for Asahi, but without rushing it.

Asahi doesn't seem to look like Noya's rushing it. He looks content right where he is. "That feel good, baby ...? Feel good when I'm fuckin' you with my fingers like this?"  
Asahi moans a tone of agreement. He sounds so fucking lost.

And it's so fucking hot. 

Still, Noya finds himself throbbing for more, quite literally in a way he almost doesn't want. "Asahi ... "

"Mm ...?" 

Oh god. That voice. Now Noya can just pass out. Asahi's so damn cute and hot and everything Noya wants, all at the same time.

"C — can I, um, can I eat you out?" Damn his stuttering. Noya shouldn't be this nervous, jesus, it's only Asahi, and Asahi would never hate him for anything, be it worst case scenario, he would just say no — 

His contradicting thoughts are interrupted by a muffled whine. "Yes, oh god, Yuu, yes, absolutely — oh my god ... "

Pleasure courses through Noya's veins; he can practically feel the burn. He doesn't give his sudden energy a second thought, nor does he give pulling out his fingers and absolutely delving into the beautiful ass that belongs to Azumane Asahi a second thought.

It's hot. Not only is this whole situation hot, not only is Asahi hot, but holy shit, the temperature is hot. It's liable to make Noya go absolutely insane. Asahi's already stretched open about as much as he needs to be, so after a few rough licks around his rim, Noya dives in, rolling his tongue hard enough that it penetrates a bit faster than he expected.  
Asahi is shaking, quite literally. Noya can feel Asahi's thighs quivering, toes clenching and unclenching, and he can hear the small little whimpers and mewls when Noya starts tongue-fucking him. He has to put a hand on Asahi's thigh and another on his ass to keep himself stabilized and to keep Asahi nice and spread, just the way Noya wants him.  
Noya isn't registering that he's moaning until he can hear himself; it just feels so fucking good. He can't imagine how Asahi feels right now.

With a sudden great idea, Noya retracts his tongue, scrubbing at his mouth to wipe away excess lube, and tries not to absolutely die at the disappointed little noise Asahi makes. "Asahi, baby, I want you to do something for me."

Asahi doesn't say anything, so Noya assumes he's listening and continues.

"I want you on your hands and knees for me, love." 

And with that, Asahi is fumbling against the bed sheets trying to change positions within seconds, almost tipping over if not for Noya's supporting hand. "Okay, okay, I know you're eager, baby. Just calm down for me. Take a breath, sweetheart."

Noya leans against Asahi's thigh, and hear a shaky inhale and a near-silent exhale. "Good boy, Asahi."

Asahi sobs. Outright sobs. It doesn't sound like he's in pain, though, so Noya continues, plunging two fingers deep into Asahi and tries to get as close to his prostate as possible, mumbling praises that come from the back of his mind. "Mmm. You're so good for me, honey. Such a good boy for me. So tight, so warm ... 's almost like you were made for me. Can't wait to put my dick inside this beautiful ass, baby."

Noya's always had a thing for intense talking in the bedroom, be it dirty or praise, but Asahi sounds like he's about to die down there. Noya has an idea; he pulls out slowly, making sure Asahi can feel every centimeter of skin leaving his insides, then Noya slams back in with three, not bothering to use lube as Asahi's already covered in it.  
"Oh my god!" Asahi's back arches; he pops his ass up that much more and throws his head back, taking a good, fast second to ride Noya's fingers hard. They stay like that for a few minutes, Asahi just rocking back on Noya's fingers until he gets used to the feeling of three digits stretching him open. "Yuu, I — hnn, c'mon, please ... "

"Please what, Asahi?"

"Yuu — " Asahi hiccups and sobs, burying his face into the pillows.

"Say it, 'sahi — "

"Please fuck me already!" Asahi practically growls, evidently hurdling over the obstacle that is his anxiety. Noya knows from experience (not that he necessarily has anxiety in the bedroom — this is Asahi we're talking about here) that arousal and pure adrenaline will absolutely do that to you.

And Noya can't say no to that, obviously. Not when Asahi is begging and fucking himself on Noya's fingers and sounds like he's on the verge of tears. Absolutely not. He looks down at his own drooling length, stroking it with his mostly-lubed hand.

Nah, that won't do it. Noya wants this messy, and he wants Asahi to remember his first time. He grabs the lube and pours it onto his cock, giving it a few wet, hard, soppy rubs.  
Asahi makes a pleading noise, and upon looking up, Noya realizes that, yeah, Asahi's still waiting.

"Oh, uh," he says with a bit of a laugh, "I'm sorry, baby. Just ... kinda the first time I really got to touch myself ... thinking about you, of course." He leans forward and crawls on his knees, blindly searching for Asahi's lips. They kiss something hot and messy for a bit, until Noya decides that it's finally time, that this is finally happening.

God, he's wriggling with excitement.

"Aaaalright, my precious baby boy, you ready for me?" Noya asks, more teasing than a question, positioning himself behind Asahi, pushing his knees in between Asahi's and forcing his legs to spread a bit wider.

Asahi moans, shameless, and bucks his hips against Noya's cock.

The pleasure is insurmountable. "Oh my god — " Noya's lungs suddenly forget their function, and it feels like the air's been knocked out of him; in response, he instinctively thrusts forward into Asahi and bottoms out in one brutal pump.

Asahi's legs twitch and he starts shaking. All over shaking. "Yuu, mmm, hah, you feel — " Noya latches his hand onto Asahi's convulsing thigh and the other onto his hip, and Asahi seems to spit it out, finally. "You feel so fucking good inside of me, oh, god, I'm gonna die ... "

Noya would love to agree. He would love to make a word, even a noise of confirmation, but he is so dizzy on so many levels. He can't think. He can't speak. He doesn't even realize he can't breathe until his vision starts graying at the edges.

Asahi is so fucking hot.

"Holy shit ... " Noya murmurs, leaning back on his knees to resist thrusting. "Holy fuck." He's had sleeves before, he's had dildos, he's used his own hands on too many occasions to count, but christ, having the real thing is so much different and hotter and plainly better.

Noya's sure he could cry from not fucking into Asahi right now. In fact, he can feel tears brimming at his eyes. It's so, so unbelievably hot.

He comes down — rather abruptly, to be precise — from his high when Asahi starts clenching around him, rocking back just a little. "A — Ah, yeah, fuck — " He's making small, breathy noises as he fucks himself on Noya, and Noya is almost so shocked he doesn't do anything.

Almost, but not quite, though. His brain is screaming one thing:

Fuck him. Fuck him right now.

Noya's hips kick forward and a wet slapping sound fills his ears. It almost drowns out the simultaneous groan they share. 

And it's like a balloon popping. Once Noya knows and can confirm that Asahi's comfortable, that he's ready, he grips onto Asahi's hips a little tighter and pulls him back into every pounding thrust, drawing surprisingly high moans out of the both of them. It's an orchestra of beautiful, from-the-heart noises.

Noya didn't really know that Asahi needed this, nor did he for himself.

Though he supposes that Asahi didn't know he needed this either, or didn't know Noya needed it.

He's growling, derived purely to the adjective that ensured humans were the dominant species: predatory. He leans over Asahi a bit, trying to reach his ear. His thrusts slow and he wraps his arms around Asahi's stomach. "I want you — " a gasp and a ragged pant — "I want you to flip over. I wanna see you when you come for me."

The moment Noya pulls out, it seems as if a switch was flipped inside Asahi. He immediately tumbles back over and grabs Noya's shoulders, urging him closer into an unexpected kiss. Noya pushes in again, not hesitating to fuck Asahi just like he's begging to be fucked.

Asahi is gentle, obviously. When he's topping, he starts off slow, careful and attentive, but that changes at what point Noya doesn't know, and his hips start snapping harder, his murmured praises turn into barely intelligible growls, and he works Noya up to that incredible finish, the one where he's on a freefall, diving straight into his orgasm. Asahi fucks him through it, too, though not as hard, not wanting to hurt Noya, but still effective enough to enjoy his approaching climax. All the while, he goes back to kissing Noya's neck, his cheek, his ear, whatever he can reach, and when he finally does come, it's with either a growl or a moan. Either way, Noya loves all of it.

He loves all of Asahi.

Noya's pulled back to the present while Asahi's encasing him in his arms, whimpering and gasping, face red and in such a state of pleasure that Noya can already feel the pressure building.

"A — sahi, where — oh, fucking, yes," Noya moans into Asahi's neck, kissing it so he doesn't let something stupid slip. "Where do you want — ah! — me to come?"  
Asahi takes a gasping breath, tilting his head to the side so he can speak. "In — inside, me, inside of me, Yuu, I want you to come inside of me, please — "

"Good, good, baby, are you close?"

"Uh — ah-hah, Yuu ... I'm ... I'm right there ... "

"Yeah?" Noya strokes the side of Asahi's face, pushing in the crooks of Asahi's knees enough to where they touch the mattress. "Y'gonna come for me, baby? Gonna lemme see you?"

"Yuu, don't — " a rough hiccup and Asahi's thrusting up into nothing — "don't say that, I don't ... I don't ... "

"Y'want me to touch you, hm?" Noya doesn't recall his state of empathy being more effective than it is now.

"Please, please, touch me!" 

And Noya can't say no to Asahi.

He takes his hand off of Asahi's face and spits into it, no time for lube, and touches as gentle as he can, not wanting to shock Asahi into his orgasm. "C'mon, sweetheart. Come whenever you're ready to," Noya reassures him, trailing kisses down his neck.

He's surprised he's being so calm about this. Despite pounding into Asahi like he was hoping for, he feels oddly tranquil. Aside from the itch building in his gut, of course. Every time his dick disappears into Asahi, it's like scratching around a bug bite, satisfying it for then, but wanting, needing something more — 

Asahi's back arches off the bed and he comes beautifully, with a cry of pleasure that Noya hasn't heard anyone make. Not in porn, not in real life, but no, a noise he now associates with Asahi, and this perfect moment. Noya has the presence of mind to take his hand off Asahi's cock and watch him crumble to pieces, feeling Asahi's body twitch under him, thrusts dwindling momentarily.

It's breath-taking. Noya doesn't ever recall making that face when he was getting fucked by Asahi.

Though that's the last thing on his mind when Asahi comes down. His natural urge is to satisfy his needs, so he buries his face in the crook of Asahi's neck and fucks into him so fast that his legs start burning from moving. Asahi's still convulsing with aftershocks from his orgasm, but when Noya feels two big, strong arms around him, he wonders if Asahi still has a train of thought.

He growls, feral like, and feels the knot build. "Oh, fuck, ah ... yesyesyesyesyes!" 

Noya muffles his scream into Asahi's throat, a patchy and rough 'fuck' when he comes hard, thrusting one last time, deep and hard, milking himself inside Asahi, finally filling him up just like he's wanted to since they became boyfriends. He can't help the triumphant, exhausted 'yes!' that comes from his chest after he's finished.

Asahi's hands around Noya's waist tighten, and Noya now realizes that this is Asahi's attempt at comforting him. "Asahi ... Fucking, christ, let me kiss you before I die ... " Noya mumbles, pulling out only so he can climb across Asahi's body and kiss him all over his gorgeous, handsome face.

"I love you, Yuu ... " Asahi says with a sleepy smile, trailing his fingers down Noya's back. Noya shivers at the contact, ignoring the mess between them. "I love you more, my handsome baby boy."

"Don't say that." One of Asahi's eyes open only to glare at Noya.

"Why not? You seemed to enjoy it."

"I ... I did." Asahi sounds embarrassed.

Noya moves again so he can kiss Asahi's forehead. "Asahi. Precious. I don't care what you like. I don't care how twisted it is, or how simple it is. I wanna do it so you feel good, love," Noya reassures him, lacing their fingers together.

"Yeah, but — "

"No buts. Unless, y'know, they're your butt." Noya gives him a playful smack on the ass. "Because your butt is awesome."

"Yuu," Asahi whines, and Noya can feel the heat of his face. "stop. You're embarrassing meeee."

"I'm serious! I don't think I've orgasmed harder." Noya's awfully prideful about this, arrogance dripping off his every word.

"Swear to god, Noya."

"Don't take your name in vain, Asahi-saaaan," Noya teases, pressing his lips to Asahi's, more of a simple touch of skin than an actual kiss. They don't need to kiss at this point, considering this is just something to ground them.

A moment of silence passes, and Noya, surprisingly, has a thought. "Asahi-san, you seemed kinda ... excited to bottom."  
"Of course I was, what do you mea — "

"No, I mean, like, when I asked, you kinda just ... " Noya snaps his fingers to enunciate his next sentence. " ... instantly complied."

Another beat passes, and Noya has a lightbulb moment. "Wait, did you want that as much as I did?"

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner." Asahi teases, the sarcasm evident in his voice. "I wasn't going to ask until I was sure you wanted to top."

"'sahi, when do I not wanna top, ever?"

"Yeah." Asahi says dejectedly. "Now that I say that, it sounds kinda stupid."

"It sure does." Noya gives Asahi's hand a few hard squeezes.

"Also, ew, your hands are sticky." Asahi makes a grunt of effort, and suddenly, Noya's being hoisted up off the bed. 

"Wha — hey!"

"C'mon, we're takin' a shower. And if you're feeling, uh, how do I put this, up to the challenge, Nishinoya, I'd like to get back at you, right now."  
"Oh?" Noya grins that devilish little grin of his. "Is that so, Asahi?"

"It's still your birthday, isn't it?"

Later, on the way back from the shower, red-faced, ass sore, back stiff from being pressed against the shower wall and voice hoarse from moaning Asahi's name, Noya catches a glimpse of the clock.

"9:32, Asahi."

"Hm?"

"It's 9:32, so it's still my birthday. And I got two of my birthday wishes today!" Noya pumps his fist happily, still naked as the day he was born, and then there's Asahi, only sporting a towel and half-up hair, with a warm smile on his face.

If he were granted one eternal birthday wish, one that would stick with him for the rest of his life, Noya could never wish for anything else except for the gift that is Azumane Asahi.

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS GALS AND NONBINARY PALS!! ARE YOU PROUD OF ME?? ヾ(≧ ▽ ≦)ゝ  
> yes im usin the little emojis. fuck rules. i can do what i want.  
> BUT!! THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR READING THIS! i really do appreciate all the support i've been receiving over the now three fics i've made! it just makes my day!! qwq  
> ikik i'm getting sappy. but so far, wait for it ... combined, right now, reconciliation and enouement have 60+ KUDOS. COMBINED. THANK YOU. !!!! AAAA I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!! (´▽`ʃ♡ƪ)  
> UNTIL NEXT TIME!!   
> DANNY !!!


End file.
